Squid's Squishy Surprise
by rocketpowerlover4ever
Summary: Twister stops by Sammy's house to show him a few new things.


Sammy sat at his computer desk typing away on his keyboard like he did every afternoon. Today was no different than any other; he checked his email, responded to messages, and even worked on one of his projects before he heard a knock at the door. "Hmm?" Sammy thought aloud as he rose from the chair and proceeded down the stairs. Another knock rung throughout the house before he reached the door. **"I'm coming!" He shouted as he approached the door; little did he know, he surely would be yelling that again quite soon.** He quickly opened the door to see his good friend Twister standing there with a mysterious duffle bag. "What's up, Twister?" Sammy asked. "Took you long enough, Squid!" Twister said as he pushed his way into his friend's home. "Um, my parents aren't home right now, and you know how they feel about guests…" Sammy mumbled, knowing Twister wasn't listening. "Yeah, yeah!" Twister was already halfway up the stairs before looking back at Sammy, "Are you coming or not, dude?" Sammy awkwardly shuffled his feet to follow him, very confused by what was happening. Twister casually walked into Sammy's room and threw the duffel bag onto the neatly made bed. Sammy was very curious about the contents of Twister's bag, he hovered over his shoulder trying to get a clearer view of it. Without acknowledging Sammy's presence, Twister began unzipping the bag and revealing the pack of diapers and other baby related items. "Uh, Twister, I think you brought the wrong bag?" Sammy was confused, he didn't know if Twister was incontinent and opening up to him about it or if he just mistakenly grabbed the wrong bag. "Squid, listen, I'm here to put you in your place." Horror swept over Sammy's face as Twister towered over him, sinister mischief in his eyes. Sammy took a few wobbly steps back before he bumped into his computer chair, Twister still in front of him. "Please, Twister, I don't know what you mean by that but you're scaring me a little." Sammy nervously laughed before taking a big gulp. "I'll show you what I mean…" Twister grabbed Sammy's arms and swung him around before throwing him onto the bed. The difference in strength was evident; Sammy couldn't break free of his tight grasp. During the struggle Sammy's glasses must have flew off because he couldn't see a darn thing, his vision was a complete blur. "Stay still, Squid!" Twister grunted as he began removing Sammy's clothes. Within a few minutes, all of his clothes were thrown haphazardly throughout his once clean room. He felt embarrassed, he had never been naked in front of anyone since he started puberty. "Not bad, Squid! I expected you to be smaller than Otto, but you're much bigger." Twister chuckled as he stroked the hardening flesh rod. Sammy began to whimper, he didn't know whether or not to enjoy this pleasure or continue resisting. "I know you like it, you don't have to pretend." Twister whispered. He reached over to the open bag and pulled out one of the diapers. "Now," he said while opening the diaper, "I usually would powder you first but I'm a little excited so I want to get it started!" He grabbed Sammy's ankles and lifted his butt high enough in the air to get the diaper under him and quickly securing it into place. Reaching into the bag again, Twister pulled out a small bottle. "Drink this!" He smashed the bottle into Sammy's mouth and began squeezing it, causing the liquid to flood his mouth. Sammy started coughing before swallowing it all in a few big gulps. Gagging, Sammy struggled to ask, "What was that?" Twister just laughed at the question, "You will learn soon enough." Sammy's vision was still extremely blurry; he was starting to worry about what was going to happen next. A loud crinkle broke the silence as Twister began rubbing Sammy's cock through the diaper. The crinkling continued as the rubbing grew faster. "Mmm- Twister, that feels good." Sammy said between moans. Twister licked his lips hungrily as he watched his new baby boy's face contort with pleasure. "Twister…" Sammy grunted, "My stomach is starting to hurt." A smile plastered itself onto Twister's face; it was finally time. "It's ok, just let it all out." He said as he began lightly pushing onto Sammy's tummy. Within seconds, Sammy unloaded a huge messy load into his diaper, filling it completely. Inhaling as much of the smell as he could, Twister's pants tightened immediately. "What a naughty boy you are." Twister teased as he began mashing the soggy, brown tinted diaper. "You're making a mess, Twister! I just cleaned my room! Please, let me up so I can shower, this is embarrassing and disgusting!" Sammy pleaded as he began to struggle again. "Not so fast, little boy." Twister pushed him back onto the bed and continued playing with the diaper. Sammy didn't realize this, but his boner didn't go away and the rubbing sensation along with the wetness of his diarrhea acted as a lubricant. Twister began feeling impatient, deciding he needed a taste of that sweet, brown nectar right now. He ripped the diaper off and began rubbing Sammy's cock with it, making sure to coat it in the pungent liquid. "What are you doing?" Sammy yelled, trying to contain all the pleasure he felt. Twister ignored the yelling and tossed the diaper to the side; leaning in to get a good angle on the erect rod. He gave it a good lick from base to tip, causing Sammy to tremble slightly. "Mmm, I knew yours would taste _divine_." Twister was practically climaxing already; he didn't need any physical stimulant. He took the entire penis into his mouth, making sure to suck off all of the thick liquid and swallowing it. It only took a few good sucks to trigger Sammy's release. "I'm cumming!" He shouted as the cum spurted into Twister's throat, coating it completely with the milky substance. He excitedly swallowed it all and leaned back, giving one thrust into the air before ejaculating into his pants. Sammy laid in his own mess, confused and violated. "You can clean yourself up, I'm whipped!" Twister grabbed his bag and left as quickly as he arrived. Hours later, Sammy's dad came home to find his son laying in a brown stain on his bed, void of all emotion.


End file.
